You love me? I don't believe you! So prove it
by singdance
Summary: Set after "Much I do About nothing" everyone has returned from summeirng in the Hamptons early. Blair has arrived from Tuscany and it will take A LOT for her to fall into Chuck's arms.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So this is after "Much I Do About Nothing" everyone has reutrned from their summer in the Hamptons early and Blair has arrived from Tuscany)**

Blair had returned from Tuscany two days ago

Blair had returned from Tuscany two days ago. She was still hurt and sad that Chuck had ditched her but she never let it show, she just showed that she was mad and willing to get revenge basically like regular Blair on a mission. She didn't want to talk to anyone about her problems that's not how she rolled no matter how much she was crying on the inside. But today she would see Chuck again because her mom just had to throw one of her parties where everyone who was anyone would be there including Chuck Bass, he'd probably bring some whore with him but she couldn't show any signs of weakness because then Chuck would his game of getting Blair Waldorf

Blair was in her room preparing for the party she did not want to happen, she decided ofcourse on an Eleanor original, she was ofcourse her moms best advertiser. She threw on her black strapless dress which went just above the knees, wit her silver sash hugging the waist she slipped on her silver heels and went to her dresser and applies her make-up. She froze when her eyes met with the Ericson Beamen necklace Chuck gave her, se felt tears brimming around her eyes, she remembered how she felt when he put it on her, she felt loved, images of that night of her seventeenth birthday came flooding back, everything that began so wrong turned out so right, him kissing her, him holding her, his gentle touch against her skin, yet his firmness when he ripped off her dress. Her thoughts were interrupted when her mom entered the room

"Darling are you ready?" she asked Blair stood up from her seat and forced a smile

"Almost," her mother frowned

"I've told you this many times if you're going to wear one of my designs tell me so we can get it properly fitted," Blair was screaming inside, her mom ruined it, Blair's objection was to look hot so Chuck could know what he lost and her mom just ruined it

"I like this dress okay? Consider it a compliment since it's your design" Blair snapped as she placed her silver headband on her head. Eleanor sighed

"The guests should be here in fifteen minutes, ne ready by then," with that she left the room. Blair put in her diamond studs Roman gave and the diamond necklace her father gave her, she let her loose curls hang by her shoulders suddenly her phone went off, surprise, surprise it was from Gossip Girl

_Good morning Upper East Siders,  
Gossip girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. A couple of days ago we all know B returned from Tuscany and like any other Waldorf looking like she was ready to destroy a certain Bass. Meanwhile C wearing a facial expression which cased me not to recognize him for a second, is our C really falling in love? Oh well looks can be deceiving as he was spotted going in Victrola and your reliable source here has the pictures to prove it. _

Blair looked at the pictures of a stripper giving a lap dance to Chuck while another massaged him. Blair sighed, regular Chuck Bass, the type of guy that will say I love you while having sex with another woman. Blair continued reading

_Spotted D and V at some random bookstore laughing at something that will probably make me yawn, do those two know anything about having some fun, fun that requires scandal and gossip? Also spotted our Little J buying loads of fabric wile carrying atleast 10 dresses oh and ofcourse coffee for our dear Eleanor Waldorf. Also spotted N and S getting relatively close lately seems they had a breakfast date this morning. Well we'll see what happens at Eleanor Waldorf's party. Until then  
You know you love me  
Xoxo Gossip girl_

Blair then heard people entering the house and realized the party was starting and she had to go downstairs and greet people, when she arrived she saw friends of her mothers along with Nate, Blair wore a smile on her face and went over to him

"Hey," she said, he smiled and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek

"Hey how are you?" he asked

"Good how's your mom?" she asked, his mom still hadn't returned from the Hamptons and everyone knew she was a mess

"You know the usual but now her sister's there helping her so I came back," he replied, Blair continued to make conversation when the elevator doors opened revealing Lily, Bart, Serena, Eric and ofcourse Chuck, Blair froze when se saw Chuck her mission would be harder than she thought

"You alright?" Nate asked when he noticed Blair's reaction to seeing Chuck, Blair shook her thoughts away

"Yeah, let's go say hi to Serena" she said smiling, she led Nate over to Serena

"B I missed you the Hamptons wasn't the same without you," Serena said hugging Blair

"Oh S tell me you did not mourn over Cabbage Patch in the Hamptons," Blair said, Serena didn't respond she was still sad over Dan and it was hard to get over him

"How was Tuscany?" Nate asked Blair changing the topic seeing Serena's expression

"It was great I stopped over in France for a bit to see my dad and Roman and shopped like crazy, ofcourse all of the flights and the amount of stuff I bought was all on Chuck's account," Serena and Nate laughed while Blair smiled, that felt good to say

After more people came, Nate found the opportunity to see how Chuck was

"Hey Chuck," Nate said

"Nathaniel how are things going with you and my new sister?" he asked

"Nothing is going on Blair was in Tuscany we were both in the Hamptons and I was just seeing if she was okay wit the whole Dan break-up, and to get her mind off things I bored her to death with my family stuff, I take it you haven't talked to Blair."

"What do you think Nathaniel? Besides I gather she had a great time using my money for her pleasures."

"Come on you probably would've spent that much if not more on her if you were together anyway," Chuck ignored Nate and drank his scotch

Once all the guests had arrived it was time for lunch and the table was erupted in a misture of different conversations going on. Unfortunately due to the seating arrangement Blair unfortunately was put next to Chuck, for the entire lunch Blair avoided his gaze but she felt him staring at her and it made her uncomfortable

"Blair, I'm sorry," he said softly, Blair turned and glared at him

"It's a little late for that now."

"Look Blair I-" he was cut off when a redhead came over to him

"Last night was fun Chuck maybe we can do it again," Blair sighed and excused herself from the table and went straight to her bathroom

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sorry it took a bit to update, however i would like more reviews. Thx lovebunnyofanime and vintage.fashionista for the reviews)**

Blair sat on her bathroom floor and let the tears she had been holding back fall from her eyes, she felt ugly, hideous and fat and she hated that feeling, that feeling that urged her to throw up and that's just what she did. She was crouched over the toilet, she stuck her finger down her throat and let the food that was once consumed, pour out. When she was done she stayed sitting on the bathroom floor and cried some more. She heard a knock at the door

"Dorota could you come back later?"

"Blair it's Chuck, can I come in?" he asked

"Go away!" she exclaimed, he heard her sobs from the other side of the door and winced knowing this was his doing

"Blair please, I'm an idiot I know that, I just wanna talk and I'm not leaving until I can talk to you."

"Don't you have some slut to go hook up with?"

"Blair do you know how many sluts I had to sleep with to get you out of my mind, and you know what it still didn't work."

"That doesn't change a thing."

"You know what else doesn't change? Making yourself sick, I know what you're doing in there, just let me in, I just want you to hear me out," Chuck jiggled the doorknob and realized it was unlocked, he should've known Blair almost always forgot to lock doors. Chuck looked down at Blair and his heart broke, seeing her on the floor her tears staining her face, she looked hurt, sad and vulnerable

"Is what you wanted? Is this what you wanted to see?" she asked sniffling

"What?" he asked

"Is this what you wanted to do to me? Torcher me? Well it worked."

"Blair I never wanted torcher you," he said bending down to her level

"Oh please, you ruined my cotillion, you blackmailed me by making me avoid Nate or you'd tell him about us, you ruined my reputation when you sent the tip to Gossip girl, and when I had no one else to turn to but you, you compared me to your dad's filthy whores and admitted you didn't see why anyone wanted me, then at the wedding you finally won me over with that speech and we had a great week and I thought maybe he's changed and maybe I do bring out the best in him, then you ditched me for someone else, so you won your little game to hurt me and torcher me and you succeeded, I hope you're happy."

"I'm not, not even a little, Blair I've screwed, more than once, you know me better than everyone else I'm not one to admit my feelings and the worst comes out of me, I didn't mean to ruin your cotillion, I knew Nate was trying to win you back, by that stage I couldn't let you go, I blackmailed you because I didn't want to see you with Nate, see you kissing him and him not savor the moment as much as I would, I sent the tip because I was mad and I do crazy things when I'm mad, I was mad that you thought of me as a mistake and that you were back with Nate, that talk we had at the bar, I'd lost everything too and again I was mad and didn't know what I was saying, and why I ditched you at the plane, I was scared, I was panicking," he said

"Panicking?"

"I was saying goodbye to my dad and I was getting ready to see you but then my dad started talking to me about change, how our trip to Tuscany will change things and how I was going to come back a new man and then he got to talking about feelings and I panicked, I'd never been in a relationship and I wasn't sure if I was ready, the interior designer was there and I needed something to keep me at my usual ways, so I pounced," he said

"You have no idea what you put me through, I can never forgive you for what you did to me," she said as more tears formed in her eyes

"I know okay I screwed up and I'm an idiot and whatever punishment you think is best I'll do it."

"Stay away from me," Blair simply said

"I can't do that," he said shaking his head

"Don't talk to me, keep away from, don't look at me, don't text me, nothing," Chuck still shook his head

"I can't do that. Blair I will let 20 guys beat me up, I will live homeless for you, I will humiliate myself, I'll let you do the things I did to you, but to be away from you I can't do that, I won't do that."

"Why do you want to stay?" she asked crying even more

"Because I care about you Blair I love you."

"No, no! Don't say that if you loved me you wouldn't have done what you did no matter how scared you were you wouldn't have done it!"

"Blair please," Chuck tried to reach for her but she kept pushing him away

"No stop!" Blair didn't want to fall for him again so she pushed him away but he kept trying, he kept coming back

"Blair I'm not letting go please," Blair slapped his hand away and kept trying to push him off, she was weeping at this point

Nate and Serena were downstairs

"Blair's been upstairs for a while now I'm starting to get worried," Serena said

"What's worrying me is that after lunch I couldn't see Chuck anywhere," Nate said

"Did you see him leave the table?" Serena asked

"I was too far away from them I couldn't see and with all the maids moving around everywhere I couldn't see did you see him leave?" Nate asked

"I was in the downstairs bathroom, when I came back to the table he was gone."

"We should go upstairs and see if everything's okay," Nate said, Serena nodded and the two went upstairs. As they were getting higher, they heard Blair crying and Chuck pleading with her

"That doesn't sound good," Serena said as she ran faster with Nate not far behind her.

When Nate and Serena arrived in Blair's bathroom, they found Blair crying and pushing Chuck away from her while he was pleading with her to listen and talk. Serena knew Blair wasn't ready

"Chuck get away from her!" Serena snapped while Nate pulled Chuck away. Serena pulled Blair in for a hug and let Blair cry on her shoulder

"Blair," Chuck pleaded

"Chuck no, not now," Nate said to him leading him out of the bathroom

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sooooooo sorry for the long update. Thanks for the reviews vintage.fashionista, codswallop, NaleyIsLove23, Cathy Belle and sugargrrl22. Promise to update sooner)**

At times like these with Blair there were certain steps you had to go through, let her cry for a little while, watch Breakfast At Tiffany's, take her to Brooklyn to criticize things so her mind will be off Chuck, take her out shopping and then ofcourse take her home for a facial, manicure, pedicure and ofcourse a massage

When Blair lifted her head from the head rest, she looked relaxed and calm, Serena almost didn't recognize her

"Feeling better?" Serena asked, Blair smiled

"Much."

"B, are you sure you're feeling okay? I mean, we did find you in the bathroom, do we need to call the doctor?" Serena asked

"Oh my god! I didn't realize this was an interrogating session," Blair snapped

"As if I'm interrogating you B. You're my best friend and I wanna know that you're not making yourself sick!"

"S, you can't know what's going on every single moment of my life."

"When you're making your self sick, I tend to worry," Serena said angrily

"Just leave S, I don't wanna talk right now."

"Just like you never do. But you know Nate and I saw Chuck in the bathroom, and I live with him so I can easily ask him, even if he doesn't tell me, I know what a yes and no means from Chuck Bass," with that Serena stormed out of Blair's

Meanwhile…

Chuck was pacing around his suite in the Palace while Nate's head was spinning after seeing Chuck pace around so much

"Can you stand still?" Chuck stopped where he was

"I blew it! Nathaniel I've blown it!"

"So you've said for the ninety second time," Chuck smirked

"You've been counting?" he asked

"I got bored. So what are you gonna do?" Nate asked

"I don't know, I told her I loved her, I admitted I was an idiot and told her I was sorry."

"Yeah think about your surroundings my friend, when there are women at the party that you've slept with, make sure you keep a far distant from them when you're talking to Blair."

"I had no idea that girl was gonna come up to me, it was a one-time thing a meaningless thing. She wasn't even that good."

"Let me guess she was nothing like Blair," Chuck sat on the bar stool and thought

"I have to win her back. But how do I do that?" Chuck asked

"Tough task, I mean number one: she's Blair Waldorf, number two: you're Chuck Bass," Chuck glared at his friend

"Not helping," the two thought for a while. Suddenly an idea popped into Chuck's head

"I've got it!" Nate looked at his friend curiously

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, Chuck grabbed out a pen and paper

"Chuck what are you doing?" he asked

"What does it look like I'm doing? By the way what rhymes with touch?" Chuck asked

"Sweet Jesus, you're writing a love poem," Nate said letting his head fall in his hands as Chuck kept furiously writing

"Next thing you know you'll be writing her a song," Nate said sarcastically. Chuck's head snapped in Nate's direction

"Not a bad idea either, Nathaniel it seems you don't only have looks."

"Chuck I was kidding," but Chuck wasn't listening, he needed to get Blair back and he was gonna do whatever it took and negativity would not even be registered in his vocabulary in the mission

_It seems a certain C is going all the way to get a certain Queen B back. What will our bad boy have in store for us now? Well let me be the first to tell you that C's idols will have changed from Hefner to Shakespeare, is he really that deep? I wonder what else he'll have up his sleeve, let me assure you I will be the first to find out  
You know you love me  
Xoxo Gossip girl_

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hey again sorry it took a while to update. Thx for the review NaleyIsLove23 and vintage.fashionista)**

Nate woke up to see Chuck furiously writing, he had bags under his eyes and dark circles around them

"Have you slept at all?" Nate asked yawning

"No," Chuck replied not taking his eyes away from his work. Nate slowly got out of bed to see what Chuck had been writing. On the table he saw papers with scribbles, scrunched up pieces of paper, one paper which struck him the most, lyrics, Chuck Bass had written lyrics

"You wrote her a song?" Nate asked

"And a poem which I'm just finishing now," Chuck replied finishing the sentence of his poem

"You spent all night on these?" Nate asked looking at the song and poem

"And just thinking of other ideas to win her back."

"Chuck I never knew you had it in you. This is really good," Nate said smiling

"Now you need sleep," Nate added helping Chuck out of his chair

"But I'm not tired," Chuck said struggling to keep his eyes open

"Sure you're not," Nate replied putting Chuck on the bed

"If you see Serena, tell her to give the poem to Blair," Chuck said falling asleep

"I will, goodnight Chuck," Nate said taking the poem with him when leaving Chuck's suite while Chuck slept soundly like a baby.

_Spotted: N leaving C's suite holding what looks like a private note, we know Nate kisses, but does he dare tell? S bumping into our very own Lonely Boy, could they possibly be reuniting, they seem to be in deep conversation.  
You know you love me  
Xoxo Gossip girl_

When Nate was leaving the Palace he bumped into Serena and Dan who looked like they were in a serious conversation

"Serena, Dan," Nate called out, Serena and Dan turned to see Nate and waved, Nate walked over and smiled to the couple

"So was I interrupting anything?" Nate asked giving the two a knowing smile

"What do you want Nate?" Serena asked

"Well I know you'll probably be hanging out with Blair and I saw you so I was gonna ask you to give this to Blair, it's from Chuck."

"Blair and I aren't really on good terms so you'll have to give it yourself," Serena said

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you then."

"Wait, Nate you spent the whole night at Chuck's right?" Serena asked, Nate nodded

"Did he tell you anything about what Blair was doing in the bathroom?" she asked

"Uh no not necessarily he was constantly questioning why she's insecure with herself though," Serena nodded

"Guessing a lot of drama happened over the summer," Dan said

"Yeah Jenny didn't tell you?" Nate asked

"Well she has an internship with Eleanor and has been at home making clothes so I don't think she's been looking at Gossip girl that much," Dan replied

"Good for her," Serena said smiling

"Well I'm gonna go give this to Blair, I'll see you guys around," Nate waved and walked off.

A little while later…

Nate had been waiting at Blair's house for three hours, he texted her earlier asking where she was and that he had something important to give, she told him to wait at her place, she was buying a couple of things. Finally Nate heard the elevator doors open and Blair entered carrying at least twenty shopping bags

"Buying a couple of things?" he asked helping her with her bags

"Barneys was having a huge sale," Blair replied

"Now what did you have for me?' she asked, Nate handed her the poem

"It's from Chuck," he said, Blair glared at Nate

"Did it occur to you and Chuck that I want nothing to do with him?"

"Hear me out, I was with the guy the whole night last night, he really wants to change and this time he's committed to it, he really wants to make an effort, just read it and you'll see what I mean. Oh and be prepared for more things to come from him," Blair rolled her eyes and took the poem, Nate smiled and walked out

When Nate left, Blair decided to read the poem straight away, she opened it and it said

_Tell me what can you want?  
You've got it all,  
Things are real in a hand shake_

_Rest my bones these days,  
In a different way,  
Cherish the change; it may not stay_

_I remember your dress,  
Like dreams when you wake with a sudden start  
You're beside me in the dark,  
Wrapped in my arms_

_Love is being entranced in a glance,  
To muster up courage when you're flustered,  
To stumble on the words you prepare_

_Don't worry about the money that went down the drain,  
Because the best things in life are free._

The poem left Blair in tears, she knew she should be mad at him for what he did, but this poem reminded her of the romantic, sensitive Chuck Bass he showed her at the Van Der Bass wedding. However she knew if he came in here now or if she walked out the door, she would change face and continue to punish him because what he did was horrible in her books.

**(A/N: Please review xoxo. i don't own this poem, infact it's a poem ed westwick wrote, god love him.)**_  
_


End file.
